Secret Love
by sharp52092
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala reflect on their secret life together. Set between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith.


**Secret Love**

**Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala's thoughts on their secret life together.**

* * *

_Coruscant_

_Senate Rotunda_

Through the thick vines of Senators, Jedi, and other beings his blue eyes meet hers.

_We get so close but we never touch_, though Anakin Skywalker wanted to, and so...desperately.

_Got to wear this mask for just long enough_, Padmé Amidala keeps telling herself. _To get away from all the eyes that stare us down_. Chancellor Palpatine. Master Obi-Wan and other members of the Council scolding them with their eyes and other visuals. As if they knew.

It's almost as if they were two criminals with the dream to steal. And it was not fair. _It isn't right_, Anakin often feels.

Not a trace can be found of the way they felt. They had to hold their masks in place. _For just a bit longe_r, Padmé thought. Not a stolen glance. A single touch. Another stolen glance.

With their hearts on line, they give in and they get away. Practically running in the turbolift. Down the hallway and out the entrance. Not caring for a moment if anyone notices. They had waited long enough. Not seeing one another in weeks until this evening.

_Secret love, all the things we do, _Padmé reminds herself. All our duties. All the waiting to simply be together. To even simply say hello. To touch. To kiss.

For secret love. The secret marriage. The secret life they share.

Staying under cover and out of sight. In the shadows. Invisible. Except in the walls of their apartment.

_Her apartment_, Anakin bitterly corrected himself. Finally making into the secret side entrance. And into the turbolift. Separate turbolifts.

If nobody knows, then they were doing it right. _We _are_ doing the right thing_, Padmé keeps telling herself.

Secret love. When one has a secret love...

_When you're living a life that you got to deny_, Padmé eyes close in guilt. _You make so many sacrifices. So many that you never thought you'd have to. _Never in her wildest imagination did she think she'd have hide something so big. So wonderful from thought for sure she'd have a family by now.

_When you feel how we feel, _Anakin thought_, but you got to keep lying._

_It's only going to mess you up inside_, Padmé had always been told. When it came to secrets. Lies. And how fast she-they had learned that. All the guilt. All the self-hating. For all the lying. All the secrecy.

When they walk by each other in a crowded room. Anakin scowled, a_nd nobody sees how I'm looking at you_. Instead all those other men. Those other suitors. Flirting. Bedding her with their eyes. Anakin lips curled in disgust.

_But_ _when it's all over_, Padmé tells him with her eyes, _we'll meet in a minute at the rendezvous_. Giving each "the look". To meet at her office. In the apartment. Behind some pillar in the Senate Hallway.

They were the only ones who knows what one means.

_Secret love, all the things we do_. For secret love, _oh my Angel_, Anakin sighs as he leaned against the turbolift wall,_ me and you_.

Got a secret love.

Staying under cover. In the shadows. And out of sight and out of the eyes of the Republic.

_If nobody knows_, they always tell each other and themselves, _then...we're doing it right_. _We are doing the right thing._

Secret love.

Got a secret love.

_We're in love,_ Padmé thought cheerfully. Then her happiness evaporated, _but nobody knows_.

_We're in love but nobody knows it yet._ Obi-Wan. Palpatine. The Jedi. Padmé's own family. Their family, but not really. _And really...Are we in love if nobody knows?_ Anakin wonders. _What if she doesn't really love me?_

_Are we in love if nobody knows?_ Padmé wonders as she wonders around her apartment.

_Are we in love if nobody knows it yet?_ Anakin wonders. Some day they would know.

_Are we in love if nobody knows it yet?_ Padmé wonders. _Yet..._assuming loved ones and friends would ever know. And what would any of them-her family say when they found out?

I guess it's a secret. And that was the way it had to be. The price they had to pay to keep it. _For their secret love, all the things we do,_ Anakin thought. All the sacrifices. They've made in the name of the Republic. Democracy. For love. And for each other.

_For secret love_, Padmé thought sadly, _oh Annie me and you_. All the waiting for one another. All the secrecy.

Got a secret love.

Under cover and out of sight. Inside the walls of the apartment.

If nobody knows_, then we're doing it...right? _They both wonder from time to time.

Got a secret love.

The turbolift doors finally opened. Anakin finally made it up to the apartment. Like the turbolift doors, would they ever be free?

For they have a secret love. A secret marriage.

And they finally embrace. With their still on their minds and between them.

_End._

* * *

**Based on the song, _Secret Love_ by Hunter Hayes.**

**This is my second song fic. The first one is _Complicated_. Also an Anidala songfic. Which I finally received a review. Anyway that finally gave me the encouragement to finally try another one. So thank you Guest!**

**Review please! Let me what you think. Would you like to see another, or not. **

**Next chapter of _Surprises: Free_ will be coming soon. Hopefully in a few days.**


End file.
